


Disastrous Proposals

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Tsuna was normal and he wanted a change of pace, but he didn't think it would lead to something like this! "So congratulations, Dame-Tsuna. You're currently the most popular man, among the most powerful people of the world." AU. Pairings undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastrous Proposals

Every year, the UNF, or the United Nations Federation holds a grand celebration for the leaders of every country. The leaders of the countries of Italy, Japan, China, and England were the forerunners of the committee. Its purpose is to uphold the strong bond of the countries all over the world. This celebration was usually held secretly from the public to ensure the safety of the countries' leaders. Assassins and terrorists were rampant nowadays.

Italy was headed by the Vongola family. The representatives they sent were none other than the country's princes, Giotto Vongola, along with his cousins, Dino and Fuuta Cavallone. Vongola had been ruling Italy for more than a millennium. It was safe to say, their bloodline was as pure, and as noble, as royals could get. Their distinguishing features, such as their golden blond hair, had always set them apart from others. They were popular in their nation for their kind and generous personalities.

Japan was ruled by the current king, Hibari Kyoya, having inherited the crown at the young age of twenty-five, when the previous king died. He, along with his cousin, Fon, the emperor of China, provided a strong bond between the two nations. Hibari, however, was a very difficult man. He could be as harsh as he was kind, completely different from Fon, who always carried a gentle disposition. Fon also had a younger sister, princess I-pin, who was treasured by both men.

England was ruled by the eccentric noble, Rokudo Mukuro, along with his sister, Chrome. Though their parents still held power, there was no doubt the crown would be passed down in a few more years. Added to the fact that Mukuro's popularity gave him considerable amount of influence, he was also a strong man. Alone, he could amass about hundreds of soldiers with a snap of his finger.

The gentle princess Chrome was severely adored by the people. The relationship of both Japan and England, however, could hardly be considered 'friendly.' Both nobles hated—no, abhorred the sight of each other, yet kept their differences when in front of the public. It would do no good to start a war over personal matters.

As the day of the annual gathering neared, said leaders decided to rest before the big day, keeping in mind their state of dress. Not everyone knew what they looked like. Their identities were kept secret, and it was better to let the public be ignorant of the situation.

"Ya Kyoya, loosen up a little, it's our big day tomorrow." Dino slapped Hibari's back, earning himself a glare, causing him to back away. He held his hands up in defeat, a hesitant smile plastered on his face.

"Haha. Don't mind me." Giotto sighed as he watched his cousin make a fool out of himself yet again. Really, when would he learn? It had already been ten long years since they had all been together, and yet he still didn't change. He could hardly wait until the rest of their friends came to Japan. It would then be easier to take of this rowdy bunch. A tug on his hand had him looking down, and a smile quickly formed on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Fuuta?" His younger cousin smiled, and pointed to a nearby store.

"Giotto-nii, would it be alright if I-pin and I checked their toys?" Giotto looked up, and let his eyes roam the whole vicinity, his senses keen and sharp. He looked around him carefully, before relenting, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Alright, but do not wander off. After you are done, come back here and we will all eat." Fuuta nodded, taking I-pin's hand in his before running off. They would be safe, he concluded. His attention was suddenly disrupted when the 'usual' fight started.

"Kufufu. Baiting you is as easy as baiting a child. I can only pity the people of Japan." Hibari glared, his aura ominous, yet it didn't deter the attention they were getting. No matter how dressed down they were, their mere presence drew attention. Even with their disguise, their more than passable looks demanded attention, they definitely didn't need.

"Maa, Mukuro, give it a rest. We're here to enjoy ourselves, right?" Dino grinned but was only ignored, much to his dismay. Giotto sipped his tea, his eyes closed, blatantly ignoring them. This was already a part of their everyday life. Not a day had passed, since the ten years they knew each other, that Hibari and Mukuro, didn't fight. It would be stranger if they didn't, which only happened when in the presence of their parents, and mass media. Fon only smiled, quietly observing them when a thought came to mind.

"That reminds me, Giotto-kun." He paused, letting the blond finish his tea before proceeding.

"What time would the others be arriving tomorrow?" Giotto set his cup down, his grace being marvelled by the women surrounding them. Even with the cap on his head, and the sunglasses perched at the bridge of his nose, he still looked sharp and undeniably handsome.

"About eight in the morning, Fon-san." Chrome watched, as the people she considered her older brothers fought - in the case of Hibari and Mukuro - and conversed - in the case of Fon and Giotto. By nature, she was very shy, but something had been bothering her for some time now.

"Uhm…" They failed to hear her. Mustering her courage, she tried again.

"Uhm…Giotto-san?" The blond paused and turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Chrome-chan?" She fidgeted in her seat before continuing.

"….where are Fuuta and I-pin?" All conversation screeched to a halt, their eyes widening, before they simultaneously stood from their seats. The loud racket attracting the attention of the people around them. Not that they didn't attract it in the first place. Without another word, they dispersed, going their own way, trying to find the lost children. Giotto cursed himself inwardly. How could he have forgotten? Who knew what dangers were lurking in this mall? Aside from evil men, it was Fuuta and I-pin''s first time in Japan, in spite of being able to speak the language. His worries were quickly warranted when he heard someone shout.

"Oh my god! Somebody call for rescue! The children! Call security!" He turned to where the shout came from, and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Fuuta and I-pin were dangling from the railings, their cries heart-wrenching. He felt the others beside him, all thinking the same. Dino gritted his teeth, pushing past people, his friends in tow. He shouted over the commotion.

"FUUTA! I-PIN!"

…

A lone brunet walked along the mall of Namimori. Today, he just wanted to be able to relax, and have time for himself. Life had been hectic. With his miniscule paying jobs, and tiresome co-workers, Sawada Tsunayoshi decided that it was time he took a break. At the age of twenty-three, he could say that he lived a mediocre life. His life was normal, except for his former tutor, Reborn. Well, he wasn't worth mentioning for now.

As per usual, the mall was packed with the buzzling of people of Namimori. Tsuna knew that the mall had always been filled with people. Today, however, defined 'packed' in a whole different level. The influx of people going in and out the mall seemed like a never-ending waterfall. They all walked by him without any consideration of who they bumped into. He could only guess from there, that unfortunately, the day he decided to buy his necessities clashed with an event being held inside.

The brunet grimaced lightly, his feet padding against the ground as fast as they could take. He had a willowy figure, and if he didn't persist enough, he would definitely be led away by the flow. He could only imagine the damage that his body would take if that happened. He needed to buy the books he had reserved beforehand, and purchase those espresso beans, his former tutor loved so much.

For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to visit today. And Tsuna would definitely regret it, if he didn't have his espresso ready, when he arrives. It had been three long years since he last saw him, but he was already used to Reborn's forceful ways.

Dropping by like those years didn't matter, seemed normal to him, and Tsuna was already immune to his mannerisms. The bookstore was only a few feet ahead, and from what he remembered, those special beans were being sold from the store just a few boutiques away. It won't be long now, before he was snuggly fit in his comfortable clothes, his blanket wrapped around him, while reading his mangas leisurely. Nothing better than having time for yourself, and taking things slowly.

He had been granted two days off from work, and he intended to make the most out of it. His employer wasn't exactly the most gracious man on the planet. He worked his people like bulls, actually. Tsuna sighed, the cadence of his feet not slowing down, as he passed by the railings overlooking the lower levels of the mall. He was at the third floor - the second highest floor of the mall - after all.  _A normal day once again._

It wasn't as if he was complaining, the redundancy was a bit tiring sometimes. The countless whispers, the constant noise, and the bumping of bodies were a routine already. Why was he even minding these things, anyway? Sometimes, the brunet wished that something would spark in his life. Tsuna smiled a little.  _Yeah, a change of pace._

"Oh my god! Somebody call for rescue! The children! Call security!" A shout, no doubt coming from a woman, shrieked from his left. Alarmed by the sudden commotion, he looked back, his eyes widening considerably. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. For lo and behold, from the railings of the fourth floor, two children were holding for dear life.  _What the?_

One by one, screams and cries were heard from all around him, but all was lost to him, as he stared at the scene. His gaze swept around him, but he could only see people panicking. No one could pull the children up, since the railings were a bit high. The brunet could only wonder how the children ended up there. He looked back at the children crying.

Tsuna could see their hands slipping. and against his better judgment, he pushed through the throngs of people gathered around the third floor railings. With his other hand, the brunet took off his belt, his lips set in a thin line as he pushed people back. It was only to his luck that the children were dangled from the side where he was. Without anyone noticing, he quickly fastened his belt at one of the railings, before promptly climbing over. Standing at the railings, he spread his arms wide.

Tsuna could definitely feel the burning stares of the people, matched with gaping jaws, and wide eyes. They must think he was crazy. Well, he was, but he was taking chances with this. He just sorely wished that those hellish days with Reborn would be put to good use. He looked up, and shouted over the noise.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" From afar, he could hear distinct yelling of 'Fuuta' and 'I-pin.' It must be their names. With another breath, he shouted once again, not minding the incredulous screams of the on-lookers.

"Is he  _crazy?"_

"My god, someone stop that young man! He'll get them all killed!"

"Someone bring him down! And where the hell is the rescue team?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth, and with a deep breath. He bellowed.

"FUUTA! I-PIN! Jump! I'll catch you, I promise!" Fuuta looked down, his eyes watery, and his throat sore from crying. He was scared and he knew that it wouldn't take long before his grip would loosen. I-pin clutched his clothes, trying her hardest not to wail. He could see that they were so high up, that he wanted to puke, but there was also a kind looking man staring at them, his arms out wide.

"Promise?" The child shouted back, and Tsuna could only smile at him, reassuring him. Fuuta sniffed, his gaze taking in the sight of that gentle smile. For some reason, it made him feel that everything would be ok.

"I-pin, we'll be ok. He will save us so let go at the count of three, ok?" I-pin nodded against him, and with a deep breath, he counted.

"One…two…three!" Tsuna watched as they fell, and with his feet firmly set on the railings, he crouched, and took hold of the end of his belt. With the leather strap in his hand, he spread his arms wide once again, and caught the children with an 'oof,' his breath caught in his throat. All these happened within a span of seconds, and the brunet knew they would be falling soon enough.

"Hold on to me, young ones. It will be ok." Tsuna smiled briefly, when he felt them clutching his clothes, and his hold on them tightened. They were falling fast, before stopping abruptly.

"Hmn!" Tsuna tried to steal his nerves, the pain from having his wrist harshly choked by his belt taking his breath away. It was the only thing holding them up now. They were dangled from the third floor, and he could already feel that he was becoming light-headed. Really, the people around him were starting to irritate him. If they had time to gawk at them, they sure as hell have time to resolve this situation.

Tsuna winced, his right eye closing at the exertion of the muscles of his body. They were only being held up by the belt clutched tightly in his right hand, while his left, safely secured the children against his chest. They were sensible enough to hold on to his neck. Now, this was the hard part. His arm was being stretched at its limit, and if he didn't know better, he had heard a distinct crack when their fall stopped.

Tsuna looked down, and with a relieved sigh, he saw the large fountain on the first floor. He looked up and concluded that it wouldn't take long before his belt gave out. He had no other options now. Lifting his legs, he began swinging his body to one side, his teeth clamped together.  _So heavy…_ Swinging a few more times, he breathed in, his eyes closed, before quickly opening them, and letting go.

He could feel the wind painfully hitting his back, before his hand reached out, and clutched the railings of the second floor.  _Crack._ Tsuna whimpered slightly in pain. His right arm wouldn't be able to take any more of this. He looked down, roughly gauging the distance in his mind. The brunet nodded to himself, before lowering his head, and hoarsely whispering.

"Fuuta…I-pin… at the count of three, close your eyes and hold your breath for ten seconds." They both nodded into his chest, and Tsuna let out a smile before closing his eyes, preparing for the fall.

"One….two…three!" His right hand let go, and he took in a deep breath, his arms embracing the children tightly against his body. It didn't take long before the inevitable happened, and his back hit the water of the fountain, his breath knocked out at the intensity of the fall. His eyes opened in pain, and the breath he was holding was released prematurely. It was only to his fortune that the fountain was shallow, but it meant more pain on his part. As he floated to the surface, he felt all the strength in his body leave him. It wasn't long before he was being shaken by the children he had saved.

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Are you ok?" They were calling him big brother now? Tsuna smiled wryly, his eyes opening slowly. He cupped their faces as they cried.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry." He softly smiled, before his eyes closed and darkness enveloped his consciousness. The cheers and claps of the people were drowned out, and only one thought prevailed, before he fainted completely.

_Ugh…those espresso beans…_

…

The sound of the incessant beeping had him groaning in sleep.  _What is…that?_ In his mildly drugged state, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body hurt, and though he was trying to move his arms, his right was numb to the very bone. What happened to him?

"Finally awake, Dame-Tsuna?" His eyes opened fully, and from force of habit, he tried to sit upright, only to wince and fall pathetically back on the bed.

"I-Ite…what the hell happened?" The clacking of heels neared him, informing Tsuna of Reborn's approach. He felt hands settling him properly on the bed, and he could only look at his former tutor in defeat.

"I should be the one asking you that, Dame-Tsuna."  _Eh?_ He looked utterly confused, and the raven-haired man, all but wanted to hit his ex-student on the head.

"You're in the hospital, Dame-Tsuna. Severely bruised back with three fractured ribs, a broken arm, and a mild concussion…mind telling me what you've been upto?" The brunet winced, sensing the underlying threat in his tone of voice. He closed his eyes for a moment, before everything was pieced together in his mind. His eyes opened abruptly, and he was trying to sit upright once again, when Reborn's hands pushed his shoulders down.

"T-The children! Reborn! Are they alright?" Tsuna's voice was panicked, and within a minute of staring, Reborn was unable to supress his urge. He raised his hand, and hit him on the head, eliciting another cry of pain from the brunet's mouth.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" The brunet whimpered slightly, as he clutched his head. Reborn sat beside him, a frown on his lips.

" _I_ should be saying that, Dame-Tsuna. You really are  _stupid_ , that sometimes it leaves me speechless." Tsuna didn't even know what to say to rebuff what Reborn had said.

"This time, your  _stupidity_ earned you twenty-seven proposals." The brunet looked up, his eyes questioning, while Reborn wiped his gun.

"Eight dinner proposals….seven proposals for bodyguard duty…five interviews….and seven…" Reborn trailed off, his frown morphing into a smirk, and Tsuna cringed.

"….seven marriage proposals." Tsuna stared at him, as if he had grown another head, and Reborn, couldn't help but find the situation all too amusing. It won't be long now. One…two…three…Cue.

"HIEEEE?"  _Thought so._ Reborn muttered to himself, as he shook his head.

"The children you saved were both from royal families. The boy from Italy, and the girl from China. Consider yourself an imbecilic hero." Tsuna didn't even know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. The information Reborn uttered still hard to digest.  _Royal families?_

"And those seven marriage proposals came from seven royals. Many more would be coming, I didn't have time to read the rest. Some idiot recorded your idiotic deed, and it's being passed around the royals as we speak." Tsuna's jaw dropped and his eyes wide as saucers. The absurdity of the situation, giving him a hard time to process what Reborn was saying.

"So congratulations, Dame-Tsuna, you're currently the most popular man among the most powerful people of the world." Tsuna stared at Reborn, his eyes twitching, before promptly fainting, leaving Reborn to sigh at the pathetic sight. When will he ever learn? Oh well, at least now he had more reason to stay in Japan. He smirked, his eyes glinting maliciously. This would turn out to be a hellish ride for his stupid student, and he would be there to witness  _everything._

_To be continued..._


End file.
